User blog:RoninTheMasterless/The Knight Comes to Both DC and Marvel
For the record, the Knight Owl of Earth-9603 and Alternate Earth-9603 are my passion projects, my Magnum Opus and the re-imagining of it, but I dream of writing for either DC or Marvel (or both in almost perfect world), and no matter what, I doubt Earth-9603 or it's sister reality would see the light of a cinematic adaptation, so this is my attempt to adapt them into exclusive context for both DC and Marvel. DC Knight Owl Taking the Knight out of Knight Owl AE-9603.png|Knight Owl would start off similar to his E-9603 counterpart, but instead he would be a Checkmate initiate, leaving after he exposes corruption. He later takes up the totem of the Owl as he travels the world and learns from Checkmate alumni and Most Wanted. Compiling resources and becoming Knight Owl. Knight Owl 2Original.png|Soon he catches the attention of the Batman (Not sure if it will be Jason or Bruce), who then give him an upgraded arsenal and the Chinatown safehouse, which he later dubs the "Owl's Nest." Wotan Zeiss E-9603.png|Wotan Zeiss will be Knight Owl's Deathstroke/Prometheus. Gotham Knights Cassandra as Black Bat E-53.jpg|Cassandra Cain is the second Batgirl. She, Red Hood, Knight Owl are the single most skilled hand-to-hand fighters, and of the three, she is particularly gifted at stealth. She will be the lover interest for either Jason or Will. Putting the K in Knight Runner E-53.png|Knight Runner will be one of the Sons of Batman. Other Rachel Roth Earth-53.jpg|Raven will be one of the former Teen Titans who grows up and becomes a member of the Justice League. She will also be a love interest for either Will or Jason. Marvel Marvel Knights Knight Owl 2Original.png|Knight Owl replaces Nighthawk, Iron Fist, and Moon Knight (although Moon Knight may appear in a different capacity). Will was a one of the SHIELD SWORD recruits when Project Insight happened, and he was the only one to side with Captain America. After leaving SHIELD, he met a mysterious sage in Japan who later taught him the ways of the Immortal Iron Fist (much more practical in this retelling, and probably connected to the Chaste vs Hand battle than K'un L'un). Armed with his knowledge of SHIELD combatives and the Iron Fist technique (think Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and all the Kung Fu merged into something Bruce Lee would be proud to see), Knight Owl hits the streets. How he gets the money and resources for the suit and other stuff... Well I don't know yet, but I'm thinking he'll just re-purpose things he stole from Hydra. Daredevil (Earth-1600).jpg|Daredevil will be the eldest Marvel Knight, but not necessarily it's most experienced. The Netflix series will be canon. Night Thrasher NE9603.jpg Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg The Rogues Vulture 851815.png|Hitman: Blood Money reference PT1. Murder of Crows reference in my Masterles Marvelverse.jpg|Hitman: Blood Money reference PT2. Shocker (2095).jpg|We all need lower tier rogues... Fred J Dukes aka Wesley Fisk Knight Owl Netflix.jpg|It wouldn't be a party without the stunted Wilson Fisk. Marcus Lyman Massacre Ignore the Spidey.jpg|"And that, Knight Owl, is how I win. One life. One random person on the street below. That's all I need to get away. And body after body, they'll give me what I want. Because you're weak. You and your friends. Because you're stupid enough to care." Massacre (Really bad name, so subject to change) will be KO's Joker / Bane, although he probably won't have a Knightfall moment, as I think I'm saving that for an OC, but I think he'll get a Death in the Family and Killing Joke moment. Frank Scarlotti Constrictor.JPG|Constrictor + Whiplash Chance Marvel Knights.jpg|Best Pic I could find for Nicholas Powell, aka Chance, the compulsive gambling assassin. He'll be KO's Bullseye. Qwikqwik.png|James Sanders is Burst, a professional assassin with the ability to move faster than the average human, but far below genuine super speed. He is an early of Knight Owl Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hornet AE851815.jpg|Peter Benjamin Parker is a second generation agent of SHIELD on both his mother and father's side. Unlike either of them however, he is a scientific genius and co-discovered Pym Particles and invented his Hornet suit, as well as Janet Van Dyne's Wasp suit. Jane Van Dyne AE851815 Wasp.jpg|Janet Van Dyne is the Wasp. She and Peter were two of the three SWORD recruits, alongside William Lawton, who side with Captain America during the Project Insight incident. She is a gifted hand-to-hand combatant, and weapons specialist. More Very Soon Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs